Authority Abuses
by xX Lustful Desire Xx
Summary: AU Where Kallus is a corrupted Agent with lecherous desires and his first meeting with Ezra didn't go as we all saw in the cartoon... (This story's explicit scenes have returned.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone!**

 **This story will be about delicate subjects such as Abuse , Rape and Male X Male relation. If you don't want to read it, then DON'T! And don't tell me you don't like it in the comments.**

 **I won't force you to read, so don't force yourself to reply...**

 **For the others that may be interested, I wish you a good reading time and hope you'll enjoy it :3**

...

Zeb pulled the kid's shoulder, yanking him to pass in front of him. The second after, Ezra felt two strong arms grabbing him, holding tightly his neck and head!

-"Arg! Let go!"

Zeb turned around, realizing the Kid's predicament, and tried to aim at the Imperial. -"Kid, get out of the way!"

-"I'm trying!" Replied Ezra under the blaster's noise, struggling in vain.

The hold was just too strong for his thin body and it kept him very close, struggling against the man's chest and crotch.

-"Sorry, Kid." Zeb's eyes seemed to plead him for forgiveness. "You did good."

And the door closed on the Lasat, leaving the distraught kid behind, helpless in the enemy's clutch! He then heard the man sneering faintly in his ear and could swear the fingers slid on his cheek like a caress just before he was tossed toward the two Stormtroopers.

-"Escort him to the detention unit." The man's eyes strangely shined while looking at Ezra. "I'll join you shortly."

A shiver running along his spine, the boy was dragged away.

...

The door of his cell slid, revealing the imperial man walking toward him.

-"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?"

-"Jabba the Hutt." Retorted Ezra, cheeky.

The agent raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

-"Look," Continued Ezra, defensive. "I just met these guys today. I don't know anything."

-"You're not here for what you know, _Jabba_. You here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal."

-"Bait? You seriously think... wow! You're about as bright as a binary droid. They're not gonna come for me. People don't do that."

The Agent stooped to Ezra's eye level, looking at them, scrutinizing, like he was searching if the boy was telling the truth. The stare made Ezra uncomfortable, but less than the hand that reached to him. The movement startled him and he recoiled a little, just before the Agent seem to brush some invisible dust.

Smirking at the distrusted look on the kid's face, Kallus grabbed the thin chin and landed a kiss! Ezra's eyes widened and he moved back to free his jaw, his dismayed expression making the man laught before he rose and made a few steps back.

-"Search him." Ordered the Agent, staying right before the stair. He really seemed to enjoy looking at the two Stormtroopers removing forcefully every belongings they found on the boy who weakly tried to stop them.

When they finally left him, he was on his knees with only his cloth left on him and he darted a hateful look on the Agent. -"What was that about!?"

The Imperial Agent waited for the door to close, locking his gaze in the defiant electric blue eyes of the kneeled teen. The boy was obviously wondering why would the man do such a thing!

-"Stay still." Commanded Kallus, with a faint smugness behind his stern attitude, walking slowly toward Ezra.

-"Stay away!" The boy snapped recoiling, frowning, uneasy in front of the authoritarian man. Something just wasn't right about him.

-"I will make a second search. Can't be too cautious, Troopers tend to overlook tiny details." Sneered the Agent.

The tension in the air increased rapidly and the kid got back on his feet, like he was ready to flee. Faster, the Agent grabbed Ezra just before he could try to recoil more. He turned him, holding strongly his wrists behind his back with one hand while the second reached inside his pocket to take out handcuffs. He put them on the squirming teen, closing them so tightly that he nearly cut the blood flow!

-"Don't touch me!" Roared the struggling boy just before being abruptly moved and maintained on the wall!

-"Now, stay still or you might get hurt." Whispered the man, pushing on Ezra's head to make it lean on the cold metal and spreading his feet.

The Imperial Agent started by palpating from the thin shoulder and along the arms to the end of the sleeves, the way his fingers clutched feeling more like a massage than a search... Moving to the chest, he passed his hands under the vest and lingered a little too long above Ezra's nipples for the kid's liking. The way he rubbed his fingertips sent a shiver along all the boy's spine, making his entire body begin to quiver. Kallus smirked when he felt his prisoner's reaction, pinching the nipples from above the cloth!

This time Ezra jolted, turning his head to dart his look at the man, offended and afraid! -"Hey! Where do you think you're touching!?"

But Kallus shoved his head back on the wall, pressing it with strength! -"I am an Empire Agent looking for evidences on a criminal." His voice became menacing. "For the last time, I recommend you to _stay put_. Am I making myself clear?"

Becoming more and more frightened each second he was under the man's clutch, Ezra nodded his understanding, his cheek rubbing on the cold metal.

Kallus turned his hand to slide the back of his fingers across the kid's cheek facing him. -"Good, now stay quiet if you don't want me hurt you."

The man's hands returned to work on the chest's 'search', sliding down until they reached the bottom of the cloth and pulled it up! He made it pass above Ezra's head and it got stuck on his arms, the cuffs stopping it from falling.

A clatter was heard, startling them both! It was the strange cube Ezra had stolen from Kanan that got out and fell on the ground! A hand on the boy's back to maintain him on the wall, Kallus crouched to pick up the object.

-"What's this?" He inquired with a wicked curiosity.

-"I-I don't know!" Stuttered Ezra, knowing this just get him into more trouble.

-"Looks like I was right to search on you more thoroughly." The Agent exalted, shoving the cube inside one of his pockets. "I think I'll push my research even further."

His hands moved quickly, inserting the front and back of Ezra's pants! Yelping with surprise, the kid snapped and tried to kick the man's foot, but the trained Agent just moved his leg to evade the hit and kicked the boy's knee to make him fall and subdue him!

Now kneeling, his hands immobilized by the cuffs, Ezra struggled powerlessly in the man's grasp. When the Agent started to massage both sensitive places, the kid's soft skin, first shivering in the man's hold, begin to squirm.

Soon finding the pleasure point inside the kid's intimacy, Kallus sneered beside the tan ear, whispering in it. -"Looks like I won't have to be rough, finally. We've got quite a reaction in your front."

Blushing with shame before his body's reaction, Ezra bit his lips to retain a sweet yelp. Releasing the boy's erected loving member, Kallus forced two fingers through the kid's lips! Unable to refrain his voice anymore, every sound he made was broadcasted through his opened mouth! His moans filled the room, for the delight of Kallus.

-"There, you're feeling it, now." Murmured Kallus with a sensual voice, licking his upper lips. "We're getting to the fun part."

Widening his teary eyes, realizing what would ensue, Ezra bit wildly the fingers! Kallus screamed, removing his hand quickly and punched back! The kid fell on his side, dizzy, and, even knowing it was futile, tried to crawl away.

Raging, the man unbuttoned his uniform and grabbed Ezra's pants, lowering them so strongly he nearly ripped them! Then, clutching the slim hips, he yanked the trembling butt and forced his member inside it! His fingers' grips digged inside the tan skin, holding the boy firmly while he rammed repetitively inside him. The movement made Ezra scream and moan from a strange mix of pain and pleasure under the satisfied grunts Kallus let go.

The Agent comlink beeped, announcing an incoming call. Leaning over the kid's back, one of his hand grabbing his neck to maintain him on the floor, Kallus came inside the crying boy with a deep satisfaction. Keeping this position, his hand moving to muffled Ezra's sobs, he released the hip to take his com.

-"What is it?"

-"Agent Kallus, there's a security breach in the lower hangar. I don't know how, but the Rebel's ship approached without alerting our sensors."

Ezra's eyes opened wide, his sobbing calming. 'They came back, I don't believe it!" He thought, suddenly hoping the door would open with them behind to save him from this monster!

The Agent threw a surprised glance to Ezra. -"I knew the boy would act as bait, but I never dreamed the Rebels would be foolish enough to attack a Destroyer! Order all Stormtroopers to convert on the lower hangar. I'll meet them there."

He cut the conversation, frowning at the boy. -"Looks like you were wrong, but don't rejoice too soon." The corner of his mouth raised with an evil smirk. "Do you really want them to find you looking like _that_."

The kid's eyes became sad again. He was lying on the floor, panting, his chest bare naked, his pants lowered to the midst of his thighs, tears having stained his cheeks and reddened his eyes and cum dripping from his ass. How could he face them like that? What would they think of him?

Kallus removed his hand, smugly, knowing the kid wouldn't struggled right now. -"Don't worry, I won't let them reach you." He grabbed the tan chin, forcing Ezra to look in his malevolent eyes. "As soon as I've apprehended them, I'll return to continue where we left." Enjoying the despair on the kid's cute face, he brushed the soft blue-black hair and stood up, replacing his uniform. "Wait for me." He said joyfully, smiling again evilly before walking away with a creepy laughter.

Ezra curled on himself, resuming his sobbing as soon as the door closed.

-"Kanan, Hera..." His weak voice seemed broken to his ears. "I don't mind how I look. Just... please, find me. Free me from him..."

In the back of his mind, he could swear he heard Kanan's voice. -"We will. I promise."

 **...**

 **Next chapter will come shortly! You can expect more 'thrilling and frightening moment' for Ezra :3 and can give suggestions or requests about what you wish our dear Agent to do with our sweet cutie!**

 **Don't hesitate to give me warm feedback, it motivate me to write more :D**


	2. Chapter 2

-"We should have _never_ come back here!" Yelled Zeb!

Kallus, smirking with his bow-riffle firmly in hand, motioned at the Stormtroopers to tighten their formation around them. Zeb grunted soundly once more, pissed that this man was arboring the emblem weapon of his people's warrior, and he lunged at him furiously! He gave a good fight, but after a short moment, the experienced Agent sent Zeb beside Kanan and Sabine, laying on the floor, unconscious.

Hera sadly realized she was thinking the same thing at this exact moment. She didn't want to admit it, but everything had been against them since the moment they had entered the Emperial ship again...

She turned to Chopper, hidden behind a pile of crate and leaning to look at them, and she took her com to her mouth, whispering. -"Keep hiding, find Ezra... and free us all." Before a paralyzing shot hit her back and she fell to the ground, unconscious too...

...

How much time had passed? Ezra couldn't tell, but it felt like an eternity.

A secluded, cold and painful eternity...

He stayed on the floor, laying half-naked on the freezing metal, incapable to shake away the fearsome memories. The feels of the man on him - _in him_ \- was still lingering everywhere he had touched Ezra, burned in his being more deeply than any wound he had ever sustained.

Suddenly shoving Ezra out of his own dark thoughts, the door slid open. His heart jumped, expecting the Rebels, but, when he turned to look, he saw Kallus entering with his smug face.

-"Told you I would come back." Smirked the Imperial Agent, closing the door behind him.

-"But, t-the..." Ezra's eyes were spread wide with fear.

-"Were you expecting someone else? Maybe... the Rebels?" Sneered Kallus. "Don't worry, they won't be able to disturb us from their cells."

Ezra's face fell as he lowered his chin, tears accumulating in his eyelids while his watery eyes lost their focus, his shiverings transforming into tremors.

This sight gave Kallus an intense feeling of satisfaction. Looking at the distraught kid almost turned him on again, but he contained his urges.

He shouldn't be hasty. There was so much fun to get from this tiny, helpless rat.

The man changed his expression for a false offended look. -"What? So, I'm not the one you wanted to see? You're hurting my feelings."

But that was without considering that this was a _Loth-rat_ , surviving alone in the streets for so many years!

Picking up what was left of his cheeky courage, Ezra raised again his sight to glare at the man. -"What feelings? You're just a heartless Imperial! A monster!"

For a split-second, the Agent's face turned to an angry one, his clenched hands shaking with rage startled Ezra who lost his confidence, whitening, but the boy's declaration quickly got the man's curiosity. -"A heartless Imperial? Let's see how much of that statement is true, will you."

Kallus began to walk again, making the boy jolt and try to retreat, crawling back as he could despite his hindered limbs. The smirk grew more on the man's lips as he stepped over the crumpled pants, stopping Ezra's useless recoiling. He struggled against his own cloth, stuck on him by his boots, and finally gave in, turning on his side to hide his fear, his tears and... something else, but Kallus wasn't going to let him cover his shame. He grabbed Ezra's knees and turned him on his back again, spreading his legs to fully look at his still half-erected member.

-"As I thought, we had to cut short our last meeting and you're still like this. Now, what should I do with you?"

-"S-stop! Don't look!"

Clenching his fingers on the trembling knees to spread them more, Kallus leaned over, his hands sliding across the tan skin, the caress passing over the soft tights, hips, side belly and stopping on the side chest, his thumbs rubbing the nipples, perking because of the cold.

Ezra turned his head away, fighting to hide his reaction to the stimulation, and the man whispered, alluring, just beside his ear. -"If you cooperate, I'll release you."

Opening his eyes wide again, Ezra looked at the man's lustful eyes. -"You'd release me? For real?!"

The man smiled. -"Yes."

But the boy frowned. -"How can I trust you?"

Kallus pinched the nipples, making Ezra yelp. -"You can't, but you have only one way to know if I said the truth."

Conflicted by the proposition and the stimulation, Ezra's sight changed. His puppy eyes were so enticing they made the man wish to bully him more.

-"I-I'll do it!" Decided the kid. "Just tell me what you want and release me!"

The smile became a smirk again, and Kallus leaned to nibble Ezra's neck, making some sweet sound escape his trembling mouth, sliding down while rubbing and pinching more his nipples. Grabbing again the side of the slender chest, he raised it slightly and started to suck the erected red buds.

Ezra couldn't tell if it was painful or enjoyable, but his body was all reacting and it felt weird, even frightening. His arousal didn't pass unnoticed and Kallus moved down again to grab the now more firm loving member, inserting two fingers in the boy's intimacy, making him clench his mouth to retain his moans.

-"I see you're still soft there. Good, we'll be able to continue where we left right now."

The Agent removed forcefully Ezra's boots and pants, leaving him totally naked despite his shirt still stuck on the cuffs. Raising his sight, Ezra saw Kallus move away, remove his own pants and sit on the floor, relax, looking at the boy while touching his own cock.

-"Stand up." He ordered.

Ezra got hardly on his feet, wavering.

-"Now, turn around. I want to see you from every angle." Still commanded Kallus, a vicious glimmer passing in his eyes.

Swallowing, Ezra made a turn, uneasy, feeling the burning stare.

-"What a lucky catch." Commented the man, his erected penis growing more in his hand. "If I knew there was such cute pearl hidden in the dirt of Lothal, I would have searched there sooner."

The boy's cheeks were burning red, blushing, not because of the compliment, but because of the shame of being stared at like an object. Yet, this shame still wasn't enough to make him lose the unsatisfactory feelings created by the man's hands and his penis was twitching from the expectation of more stimulation. If only his hands hadn't been cuffed, he could have touched himself while the Imperial Agent was gone and refuse him the pleasure to look at his luscious sight.

Leaning back more, his cock well erected, Kallus addressed his prisoner with his authoritarian, but enticing voice. -"You look like you really want it. Such a lewd boy." He closed his hand on his virility and pointed it toward Ezra. "Alright, I'll let you earn your release. Come and sit on me."

The boy approached, apprehensive, and straddled over the man's hips, lowering himself slowly, guided by the big hands on his tights. He soon felt the tip poke his entrance, startling him, but Kallus maintained him firmly in place, digging his fingers in his tender skin.

-"Lower more, faster!" Commanded the Agent.

Shivering, Ezra lowered himself, biting his lip to contain a moan as the big cock was rubbing against his stretched hole. Halfway through, he stopped, feeling like he would split in half, emitting a sob.

-"Lower! You have to introduce all of it!" Roared Kallus.

He grabbed the hips to pull Ezra down, making the boy scream as the big member entered the deepest it had ever been in him!

-"That's it. Now, move those hips." Ordered the Agent with a slap on Ezra's ass that made his skin waver.

Ezra began to move up and down on the man's shaft with a mix of sobbing and moaning behind his bitten lip with each thrust. His inside finally adjusted to the size and the stroke aroused him more as it rubbed continually against his prostate.

Just as the kid was to reach his climax, Kallus grabbed his penis, pressing his fingers to stop it from ejaculating. -"Not now. Not before you make me cum."

Ezra opened his mouth from the surprise without stopping his movement. His moans became louder and even more when the man's clenched hand stroked his penis, stimulating him so much it made his hips move on their own, accelerating his pace. His hole tightened around the man's cock, making him grunt and moan too in turn.

When he felt himself like cuming, Kallus quickly raised and made his prisoner lay his back on the floor, loosening his grip while exiting the hole so both penis would ejaculate on Ezra. The boy's belly, chest and even part of his face was covered with semen.

Both panting, Kallus stood up to tower the drained boy, staring down on him with satisfaction.

-"What a lecherous sight you're giving. You should look at yourself."

This was the worst, Ezra didn't think he could become even more ashamed. He turned again on his side to hide himself, face against the floor, his hot breathing making steamy circles on the metal.

Sneering, Kallus grabbed his clothes and put them back on. -"You did good. You really earned your release."

Looking back with hope, Ezra exclaimed. -"You'll really release me now?"

The man approached again, crouching in front of Ezra, sliding a finger on his cheek to catch a semen drop. -"What you just did, it's called releasing." Then smirked and licked the cum on his finger.

Ezra's face fell, realizing he was played with. The man savored the mixing emotions swiftly changing on the cute boy. Self-pity, incredulity, sorrow, anguish, pain.

Finally, Ezra frowned while shouting. -"You lied! You tricked me!"

-"You still have that much energy?" Said Kallus, running a hand in the blue-black hair. "Maybe we could make another round?"

Fright appeared again on Ezra who immediately hushed, his eyes wide and his mouth half-opened with fear.

-"Such an honest response. Just like a virgin maiden." Sneered the Agent. Suddenly, he realized too. "Oh, don't tell me... did I steal your first time?"

The boy's eyes shined with unshed tears, his lower lips trembling.

Kallus only laughed more. -"Really, I couldn't have dreamed of a better catch!" He clenched his fingers in the hair, making Ezra scream, pulling the boy's head to stare directly in his pained eyes. "And you thought I would want to let you go? No, never. You'll stay here, with me, as my play thing, forever."

Releasing his grip, Kallus stood up and walked again to the door while laughing.

Just before exiting the place, he turned his rapacious sight. -"I'll be back again soon. You'll see, it will be fun, you'll have much more 'first times' with me."

He opened the door to leave the room, and Ezra could swear he saw the two Troopers staring at him from behind their helmets, his shame tainting him as red as a tomato just before it finally closed.

Leaning his forehead against the floor, his sobs soon became cries. How could he have believed this monster would keep his promise and free him? And, talking about setting free, those stupid Rebels got caught! It was _all_ _their fault_ he was there and, now, no one would know where he was or would try to help him! He hit his head a few times, cursing against his own stupidity. Why did he have to go and warn them?! He should have listened to himself and never got involved with them to begin with!

Out of desperation, Ezra shouted to himself. -"Kanan, you liar."

In the back of his head, Kanan's voice rose again. -"Don't lose hope yet. One of us wasn't caught. We'll get you out of there."

But Ezra only cried more, beginning to think he was losing it. Hearing voices in his head and all...

 **...**

 **Poor, poor Ezra. But imagining his puppy eyes is just always so satisfying... oh well, more Blueberry whump incoming in the next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, it's been already near 3 months since I last updated here! Time really flew like an arrow XD**

 **I hope you'll love this chapter and that it will be worth your patience :3 I enjoyed writing it, but even more planning what is coming next ;)**

 _ **Warning! This is NOT for soft hearted readers!**_

 **...**

Ezra was alone again.

Alone with his solitude and shame. The only thing stopping him from crying was what was left of his Loth-rat cheeky pride...

But, right now, being left alone was infinitely better than being one more nano-second with that disgusting Imperial Agent! That Stupid, Lying, Disgusting, Jerk face!

The internal com beeped, immediately quenching the boy's anger. The fear of hearing the Agent's voice giving him the effect of a cold shower, but the thrilling series of sounds that were heard, first startling him, made his heart jump with joy.

-"Wop, be-woop! Bwop bwop? Bwoooop!" (-"Hey Kid, found you! Remember me? I'm Chopper!")

-"Chop? You're that astromech with the rebels!"

-"Bwop Bwoop!" (-"Yep!")

-"You're the one that evaded the army?" Exclamed Ezra astonished. There was really hope for him! "What are you waiting for?! Open this door!"

-"Beep be whop, bwohhh." (-"I can't. There's Troopers in front of your door.")

He should have seen it coming. His joy suddenly vanished. Things could not have been that easy for him. It never was...

-"Bwoh dwoop, bwee-bwop!" (-"I'll free the others, then they'll do something for you.")

Ezra let his head lean again on the floor, resigned. -"Fine. Try to come back soon."

-"Bwop, bwoop-beep!" (-"Yeh, sure Kid.")

The boy sighed, looking sadly at the now silent speaker. -"I can't stay here longer... not with _him_..."

...

The door opened again, the sliding sound abruptly wakening Ezra who had just finally found some rest.

Kallus approached him again, more smugly than ever. What could he have planned to make him this enthusiast? This simple thought made Ezra shiver more than the cold floor.

The Agent, crouched on the kid's level, locking their sights together.

-"You should be happy, I've come back with good news for you."

Ezra frowned and it made Kallus laugh, before straddling over the kid's waist to keep him in place!

-"What the- !" At first startled, Ezra didn't struggle for long, realizing with fear his wriggling would rub against the man's crotch and risked to arrouse him again...

-"Now that, thanks to you, we've caught the Rebels..." The reminder made Ezra grunt, amusing Kallus more. "... I've made some... accomodation arrangement for you."

The man stared more intensely at his half-frightened, half-defiant electric-blue eyes. Those very same eyes that widened when they saw what the Agent removed from his uniform's pocket...

A black leash and collar!

-"What! Wait, No!" Exclamed Ezra, struggling to escape vainly, all the weight of the man keeping him still.

-"I'm taking you for a walk. You'll be moved to another quarter." Continued Kallus with a deep satisfaction engraved on his face with an evil smile, as his hands wrapped the collar around the thin neck.

-"No, Don't!.." Desperately shouted Ezra.

-"Don't what? Touch you?" The man slid a finger on the boy's trembling skin. "Isn't it a little too late for that?"

Ezra blushed, fazed, and Kallus took that very moment to stand up and pull on the leash, forcing the boy back on his feet. Suddenly all traces of his early weariness gone, fully awake again, Ezra looked at the corridor and the sight of the Stormtroopers awaiting for them made him froze. He resisted walking, amusing the Agent who tugged lightly on the leash to show he wanted him to walk. Shaking his head fervently, Ezra was startled by one strong pull, yanking him closer to the Imperial Agent.

-"Don't hesitate to resist. I won't mind dragging you over the floor." Sneered Kallus.

Ezra calmed down, opening his eyes wide.

-"Did I make myself clear?" Asked the man, wickedly.

The boy nodded, gulping uneasily, and the Agent turned away to walk again, -"Then, time to go." pulling on the leash to make him follow.

The contrast with the light's intensity between the cell and the corridor was blindning, but it didn't prevent Ezra to see how strange the four Stomtroopers acted...

Two took place between the Agent and the boy, the two others followed not far behind Ezra. One of those last elbow-pushed his colleague to point something with his chin. Ezra realized they were staring at his butt, the way his cloth was still hanging on the cuff half hiding it, revealing only his under-ass alluringly balancing with each step he made. But, the two in front of him throwing glances at him over their shoulders were even worst. They were enjoying the lecherous sight of Ezra, still covered by cums and walking naked, handcuffed and leashed. They made him want to bury himself far below the floor to hide.

This shameful walk looked like it lasted an eternity, worsening every time they encountered another group of Troopers patrolling the area and stopping to stare at them. Ezra's cheeks were so red, they were almost burning his face... If only he knew how worst it would get...

The Agent stopped in front of a door, it's opening revealing the ship's showers. The man looked over his shoulder, sneering.

-"Why do you look so surprised? Even if I love the way you look now, you need to be cleaned."

Then, he entered the room, yanking again the leash, Ezra's bare feet almost sliding on the wet floor.

The kid was shoved against a wall and two Stormtroopers were ordered to remove the cuff and cloth, but to let the leash in place. Overlooking this detail, Ezra finally massaged his painful wrists, his arms, sore from being bent in his back for so long, moving hardly as he wanted.

Occupied, he didn't se the two other Troopers approaching with a hose. They aimed the strongly pressured water at him, pushing him hardly against the wall and keeping him there! He turned to protect himself, the jet hitting his skin hard, reddening his arms, back, ass and legs.

Yelling his pain, he managed to catch a glimpse of the Imperial Agent twisted pleasure. Deeply enjoying the boy's suffering, he soundly grunted when his personal com beeped and he had to ordered his men to stop the 'cleaning' so he could hear.

-"Agent, we have some disturbances in the cell area! We need your immediate assistance!"

Kallus, utterly annoyed, threw a glance at Ezra crumbling over himself on the floor after having been released by the pressured water and sighed his displeasure.

-"I'm coming. Wait until I give you further orders." He then cut the communication and abruptly turned toward the Troopers. "Finish cleaning him thoroughly. And if he resists..." He glared back again at the poor boy. "Force him."

As the door closed, Ezra could still faintly see the smirk on the man's face, but he didn't get time to think too hard about it. He barely managed to get back on his feet when a Trooper grabbed his leash and pulled on it to shove him in the middle of the room! Another one threw the content of a bucket at him, drenching him with soapy water. Some got inside his mouth and he coughed to clear his lungs, rubbing his eyes to remove the soap in them.

Someone grabbed his arm and pushed him, his belly against the floor, so the others could scrub his back with sponges. They shoved another water bucket at him and turned him on his back to continue with his front. His hands were firmly maintained on the ground beside his head, each one by a man scrubbing his chest, and another Trooper was holding his legs so he could not hit back. His struggling was inefficient and he felt like he was drowning when one last water bucket cleared his teary eyes, but he soon realized he would have preferred to remain unable to see...

The last Trooper, standing beside them, dropped his bucket on the ground, suddenly saying; -"You know what, we should have a piece of him too."

The others stopped what they were doing, surprised by the proposition.

-"You don't mean..." Asked one.

-"A 4-0-1?" Suggested a second one.

-"I mean, why should the Agent be the only one to have fun?" Clarified the first.

They looked again at Ezra, his panting and coughing to regain his breath making his chest and belly muscles contract, his wet hair sticking on his flustered face.

One of the man beside him started rubbing his sponge on his nipple, amused to see him wriggle more.

-"Looks like a good idea to me." He sneered. The second copied him enthusiastly while the one between his legs began massaging his thighs. -"I agree. Let's have fun."

-"N-no! Stop it!" Shouted Ezra, struggling more vividly before one of them back slapped him!

-"Hey!" Exclaimed the first. "Don't leave marks if you don't want the Agent to figure out what we did!"

He leaned beside the kid's face and folded the leash a few times before fitting it between Ezra's teeth! -"Bite on that and don't let it go."

-"Unless you want to be beaten hard." Reminded the offender with a smirk, clenching and opening the hand he had used to hit.

Under the boy's horrified look, they removed the plates before their crotches, revealing their already well erected members. Ezra gritted his teeth on the leather leash while the two maintaining his arms moved them so they could clench his hands on their hard cocks, maintaining his chest on the floor with their other hands.. He couldn't manage any strength in his sore limbs so his struggles only arroused them more...

The one beside his head posed a hand on his upper chest to help keep him in place while he started masturbating just an inch away from his face. Disgusted, Ezra turned to look away, but the fapping sound was still just above his ear.

The last one spread his legs more, pocking his entrance with his cock, and Ezra yelled between his gritted teeth when he was pierced by it! Each thrust made his muffled moan and scream fill the room, arrousing more his assaulters. They played with him, pleasing themselves with him, augmenting the pace and sneering each time he was shaken by his distraught wriggling.

-"Finish your business quickly." Suddenly yelped one of them. "We want to get in him too!"

But, just before he could cum, the door opened again...

Kallus entered the room with his hands behind his back, walking slowly. The sight of the helpless boy could have gave him a boner if he was not boiling with anger. But nothing appeared on his composed, stern face.

-"What do we have here." His voice was disturbingly cold and alluring at the same time... "Looks like you're enjoying yourself even without me, Boy. Do you like it too, being assaulted by a hord of horny Troopers?"

Ezra strongly shook his head, looking back at him with pleading eyes. The Troopers began to release their grasp on him, more and more frightened.

When Kallus spoke again, they all froze.

-"I'll let you decide, then. You could become an army's whore, pleasing dozens of sexually frustrated soldiers each day..." His tone softened. "Or you could be my exclusive plaything, and belong only to me."

The choice was easy to make, even if the Agent had taken from him more than those Troopers united, and he got back on his feet, taking the leash out of his mouth and running to join Kallus. The man grabbed his collar, pulling on it so Ezra would raise his chin to look in his eye.

-"So, what will it be?" Inquired the Imperial Agent. "One of me? Or _all of them_?"

-"I..I..."

-"Say it!" Ordered Kallus.

-"You!" Aswered back Ezra, nearly shouting. Then, the Agent released his collar with a satisfied smile and the boy lowered his head, finishing with a low tone. "Just you."

The Agent wrapped him with the blanket he was holding behind his back and closed his arms around his trembling shoulders.

-"You heard him, Troopers. He chose me, so no more touching him for you."

Kallus turned, dragging Ezra with him, and the men relaxed, sighing and nodding even if they felt frustrated, but they were glad to be left unpunished.

The moment Ezra was out, the Agent stopped in the doorway and took his leash in hand again, making him turn to look at him. -"When the door will open again, look away." He commanded, almost gently.

The door closed on the leash, preventing Ezra from running away even if he tugged strongly on it... but not from hearing the blaster's shots and bodies falling on the floor! When it opened again, he swiftly turned his head away, fearing to look inside the room, but a red liquid colored the water overflowing in the corridor...

-"No one can touch what's _mine_." Simply commented Kallus, reaching a hand to caress Ezra's wet hair.

Feeling him flinch under his touch, the man sneered and grabbed the boy's arms to dragged him along again, making him walk close to him, until they would arrive before another door. This one opened to a simple room, with a small bed, nighstand, table and chair. The wall were plane... excepted for some metal rings hanging on them here and there...

-"This is my room." Explained the Agent. "Here, you'll be safe."

Kallus entered, holding more firmly Ezra who had started resisting again. If he was to enter this room, he felt like he would be totally helpless, at the mercy of this sadist! But the man was stronger than him and he dragged him to the bed. Ezra knew it was vain, even though he still struggled again, fearing to be on the same mattress as the Imperial Agent, but, loosing patience, Kallus leaned to whisper in his ear. -"I could always throw you back in the Troopers' dorm."

That threat made Ezra froze once more and the man could easily pick him up and drop him onto the bed. He removed his own clothes and laid himself beside the boy, covering them with the sheets and wrapping his arms around the slender body.

Fidgeting, expecting the man to make a move on him once more, Ezra was surprised to realize nothing was happening.

Instead, the soft voice of Kallus whispered to his ear. -"Your assignment for tonight is to serve as my personal body pillow. Now, stay quiet and sleep."

After everything that happened, his weariness won over him and the boy fell more unconscious than asleep... Ensnared in the enemy's clutch...

Behind his back, Kallus smirked while feeling the boy still shivering in his slumber, thinking. -'Don't worry, my dear Ezra. What I'll do to you tomorrow will make you forget everything they did to you...'

 **...**

 **So, what do you think? Did Ezra make the right choice? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Two months passed again! Gosh, I can never get my head to accept how time flies by so quickly!**

 **Still, don't hesitate to continue giving me those sweet reviews you've been writing until now, it encourages me to continue this story and to invest time and effort to give you more good chapters :D**

...

Ezra woke up... alone.

He rose on the bed, looking around quickly. This was still Kallus' room, so he pushed aside the wishful thinking it'd be just a nightmare all along. Turning on the sheets to sit, his hand stumbled over something that pulled him down by the neck!

The Leash. Another proof that everything was real... That everything had happened...

Furious, he struggled with the leather. No matter what he did, the collar wouldn't open, as if it needed some kind of key to unlock, but he unfastened the leash and threw it across the room with a soundly grunt.

The internal com beeped in the small room, startling Ezra.

-"Bwop bwop, bee-boop?" (-"Hey, Kid. Still alive?")

-"Chopper?" Exclaimed Ezra. "They still haven't caught you?"

-"Bwoooop bwo-bwop..." (-"You say it like you're disappointed...")

-"With what I heard yesterday, I thought they would have found you." Explained the Kid, grinning but still happy to hear the droid's beeps.

-"Beep-bwop?" (-"What yesterday?")

Wait, why did Chopper sound surprised?

Ezra frowned. -"Well, last evening's diversion was a failure, wasn't it?"

-"Bwop?" (-"What diversion?")

-"Don't 'What diversion?' me. I heard it from Kallus' com." Insisted Ezra. "He was called off because there was some kinf of trouble in the cell area."

-"Bweep bwoo-bop bwooop. Tweep bwop bah-bweep bwohp." (-"Don't know what you're talking about. I was connected to the main PC, searching the location of the others.")

The Kid's eyes widened. -"Wait, then... What caused that disturbance?"

...

*Last day, when Ezra was in the showers...*

The cell's door opened with a hissing sound, startling the prisoners. They turned to see who was standing in the doorway, their electronic cuffs rattling with the movement.

The Agent entered, his everlasting smirk still hooked on his lips.

-"Well, well. Look what we have here." Wickedly laughed the man. "A bunch of useless rebels not even able to free one little boy. At least your young friend struggled back... that is, before I broke him."

-"Ez-h..." Kanan held his breath, shutting before giving away the Kid's full name. If he was to free him, he would be wise not to give too much information to that Imperial Agent or he might just find him back...

Kallus turned his look to Kanan, narrowing his eyes, and it looked like the rebel was right. He wanted to know that information. The Agent made a step toward them, towering them, looking down on them, and that was enough for Zeb.

The Lasat rose on his feet with one leap, rushing to hit the smugly man with both his hands tightened into fists, when two blasts hit him first! He stumbled on the floor, rolling before the Agent who kick the insignificant purple face before stepping on it!

-"Lasat scum. You are going to curse the moment you decided to return to this ship."

-"Let him go, jerk face!" Yelled Sabine, only maintained in place by Hera and Kanan holding her back!

-"You might just want to _shut up_ , Girl." Spat Kallus, walking toward them while the two Troopers behind him shot once more Zeb who wanted to stand back. The man stopped just before Sabine, grabbing her chin to slide his thumb on her lips, looking right into her eyes. "After all, I could make you use those beautiful lips for other means."

She almost bit him, forcing him to make a step back.

-"Be careful, Mandalorian." Frowned Kallus, his patience growing thin. "You and your green friend might just become some army's whores." He savored their disgust, pushing the threat further. "After all, I'm about to deny some fun to my guys. I'm sure they'll appreciate to get some... replacement."

Kanan stepped before the girls, protectively. Kallus only laughed before the futile attempt.

Zeb grabbed a Trooper's leg and sent him waltzing against the other! And, just before he could stand back, Kallus turned to shoot him! He pulled the trigger, again and again under the Rebels' cry, as more Trooper entered the small cell to help him maintain the prisoners!

When he finally stopped, Zeb was barely alive, moving painfully on the hard floor.

-"Your pain will know no end, _Lasat_." Hissed the Imperial Agent. "By the time I'll have finished with you, _you'll_ be _begging_ me to kill you!"

He motioned at his men to grab Zeb and take him away, and Kanan struggled into the hold of the Trooper maintaining him. -"Don't! He doesn't know anything! Even if you torture him, he won't say anything!"

But they kept dragging his friend away and, hardly containing his fears and anger, Kanan Force pushed the Trooper to lunge at the Agent! Kallus turned on his heel in a split second, hitting his fist with strength into the Jedi's belly! His breath was cut and Kanan fell to the ground, searching for air.

-"Ah, yes, the Jedi." Kellus knelt before Kanan, grabbing his hair. "You almost turned the tide on your favor with those powers of yours..." and hit him once more on the face! "Almost, but you can't concentrate on them..." He twisted his hand holding the hair, earning a yelp from his prisoner. "when you feel pain."

The Agent rose to his feet again, ordering his men. -"Take this one too. He looks like the Leader of the group..." His smirk appeared again. "And I _hate_ insurgents."

Sneering, he left the cell to walk back in the showers division. He knew how he would vent some anger...

...

 _*Now*_

-"Boop baaah-bweep beh-bwop, bwop wooopp." (-"I don't know what is this disturbance you're talking about, but I found something else.")

-"What did you find?"

-"Bee-beep-bee thwop be-bweep bwooohp..." (-"When I got the crew's location, I opened the surveillance camera." He seemed to take a second, as if wondering if he should continue, and finally said the rest. "I heard Kallus say he planned last evening's execution...")

Ezra stayed stunned, without voice. Did he hear right? Did Chopper hear right? That couldn't be true, it was not possible... or was it? Was Kallus crazy enough to sacrifice his men just to give a warning?

... Yes, Ezra was sure of it. That man was crazy enough to kidnap and rape him, he might as well abuse his authority in other ways!

-"I can't stay here..."

The realization was more than he could take. He ran to the closet and rummaged to find something to wear, anything!

-"Chopper, I need to get out, now. Unlock the door!"

The kid grabbed one of Kallus' shirt. It was so large it covered him up to the midst of his tights, but, at least, he was finally wearing something. He gave a side glance to the pants and decided it would just hinder him.

-"Bwop, bee-bweep. Bwoop bwohp bee-bwop bw..." (-"Kid, I can't unlock the door. I need to free the others befo...")

Turning to the door just beside him, Ezra yelled this time. -" _Chopper, unlock that damn door_!" He hit the side of his hands with rage on it, although his voice sounded broken when he leaned his forehead on the cold metal. "I don't care if there's Troopers behind, I need to get out of here. Just... please, Chopper. Just unlock the door."

Chopper emitted a sad beep, almost as if he was compassionate for the young man, and the sound of the door lock opening made Ezra step back, surprise, looking in awe before the now empty doorway.

Another beep of Chopper helped him gather his mind together.

(-"Run.)

And Ezra ran. He ran in the corridor as fast as his legs could go. He ran... until he heard that faithful voice behind him.

-"Ezra!"

He looked over his shoulder just long enough to confirm his fear.

Kallus... but how could he know his name?

The man seemed utterly surprised to see the kid escaping.

Surprised and furious...

The next thing Ezra heard was the dreadful sound of a blaster, only a second before feeling a sharp pain!

The suffering made him fall to the floor. He yelled, grabbing his painful tight with his hands covered by the overly too big sleeves, but, even despite the pain and the panic, he still heard the clatter of the Imperial Agent steps as he walked slowly toward him. He raised his sight filled with fear, crawling the best he could to get away, even knowing it was now in vain.

Kallus reached him, his long legs traveling the distance between them in no time.

-"My dear Ezra, you didn't really think you could escape from me, right?"

The kid swallowed his tears. If he was to die here, he would do it like he always lived.

With Pride!

He raised his sight again, daring it this time, and glared defiantly into the wicked ones of Kallus.

The man knelt beside him, amused by the cheeky behavior. 'The best part when teaming a wild animal, is when it's fighting back.' He thought, leaning to grab the wounded tight and, with an evil pleasure, he squeezed it with strength! Ezra yelled once more, bending forward under the pain by reflex, his face leaning against Kallus' chest.

The man smirked more, wrapping almost tenderly his arms around the frail frame. -"I want to be angry at you, really, but you're way too sexy, wearing my clothes."

Ezra was trapped in the strong arms, trembling in the shirt that had moved with everything that happened and was now covering up to half his ass, his slender bare legs shaking like the rest of him.

The man grabbed his prisoner, bridal style, keeping him close to himself. -"So, don't worry my cute, sweet Ezra. I'll be lenient with your punishment."

'Punishment?! Wasn't the blast shot in his leg enough punishment?!' But Ezra couldn't get himself to ask the question. All he could do was to curl in the Agent's hold, shivering like a leaf while trying to ignore his mind's attempts to imagine what would be coming next...

 **...**

 **Oh yeah, Ezra had been a naughty boy, trying to escape like that, and Kallus is gonna teach him a lesson ;)**

 **So, be ready for a sweaty, smutty, sexy scene with the awaited bdsm chapter!**

 **And maybe he'll be teaching some manners to Kanan, too ;)**

 **See you soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick warning though,** _ **This Chapter Also Isn't For Soft Hearted Reader**_ **! You've been warned!**

 **On that note, I hope you'll enjoy it :3**

...

Everything was dark.

Behind the blinder, tightly restrained by leather bounds, Ezra was still shivering, slightly jolting each time the fingers of his captor touched his skin.

Kallus fastened the last leg strap, caressing the bandaged tight before landing a light kiss on it, and stood up to admire his captive.

-"Ezra, my dear, you're so lewd like that. I could devour you whole."

The boy lightly struggled and his desperate movement to free himself only instilled more desire into the corrupted Agent. The small, unwilling moans adding to it made the temptation too strong and Kallus took a moment to sit beside the restrained boy, gently sliding the back of his fingers against the quivering, tan cheek.

-"Such a shame I don't have time to play with you right now."

He grabbed the silent boy's chin, not that Ezra would have dared to say anything right now, but he couldn't muster a word as the man landed a light kiss beside the gag ball. -"But, work is work. There's no helping it."

The only sound passing through the holes of the breathable gag ball was low sobs between the young man's panting breath. He wanted to move his head, to get away from that man's kiss and touch, but he couldn't fight him back. Not after receiving the blaster's shot... The stirring pain in his tight constantly reminded him to stay put, not knowing what could do the Agent if he was to make him angry again...

-"You'll patiently wait for my return like a good boy." Whispered Kallus in the trembling ear, his voice modulated between enticing and threatening. "And, I assure you, soon you'll crave for me to come back."

A last kiss and Kallus was gone. Locking the door behind him... and leaving Ezra alone and helpless in his bed...

...

Another piercing cry ripped the air.

Kanan closed his eyes, grieving for his friend's suffering as he was powerless to it. He knew Zeb was strong and proud, that he would never beg for mercy... and, sadly, he knew too that it was the reason the fierce warrior had to endure this much pain...

Beneath him, he felt his legs go and tried to move to disperse the tingling feeling nested in them. Hours ago, he was dragged into this empty room, stripped of his clothes and forced to his knees... but denied from the possibility to sit completely as he felt something poking between his butt cheeks. While he was maintained in place, they cuffed his hands together behind his back and fastened another kind of leather cuff around his legs, keeping his ankles strapped against his tights.

His trembling legs becoming feeble after having passed hours into that sadistic position, he unwillingly moved a little down and immediately straightened his muscles when he felt the thing that has been poking his intimate hole entering more! Just beneath his butt was placed a large dildo, the tip already nested inside him! It was firmly kept on the floor by a suction cup and no movement Kanan made could move it away...

When the straps on his legs were firmly maintaining his limbs, two chains were added from them to the floor. With those, there was no way up for the poor man. The only possibility he could have to rest his sore legs would have been down, and he would not make those sadist the pleasure to see him sitting on that thing!

Taking a deep breath, he tried to let his mind evade into meditation, pushing aside his body's needs to endure that harsh position longer, but, every time he was close to succeed, Zeb's painful cries filled the room, startling him!

And, just when he thought he could not endure it anymore, the door opened, unveiling the Imperial Agent Kallus!

He walked in, some Trooper closing behind him, and immediately a strong iron scent came to Kanan's nose.

The smell of blood...

Kallus was covered by splattered blood, walking while wiping his dirty hands with a not so white anymore towel. He stopped only when he was just beside his prisoner, towering him, looking down on him while cleaning a few crimson drops on his smirking face.

-"Lasats really are tough to break. You should be proud of him."

Kanan's frown only seemed to amuse the Agent more. Sneering, he dropped the dirtied towel on his prisoner's face! He walked around the kneeled man, laughing to see him struggle to remove it, and he stopped behind him, pushing the latex toy with the tip of his boot!

Kanan yelled as his hole was stretched down and he tried to lean forward to minimize the pain, soon reaching the limit of the chains!

-"And you? Will you entertain me as much?" Sneered the wicked man.

Kanan focused, Force pushing him and the towel back at the same time!

-"Ah, yes," Exclaimed Kallus, withstanding the invisible push before walking around his prisoner again to face him. "Don't think I had forgotten those powers of yours."

He raised his arms, pressing a button on his wrist bracer, and Kanan's collar - the one they've put on him when they strapped him here - suddenly shocked him, making electricity run across his whole body! When it finally stopped, he was panting with his breath uneven, all his being trembling from spasms and his head seemed to be on fire...

-"Such a shame they are useless when you can't concentrate on them."

Kanan darted his look on his captor, only amusing him more.

Sneering, Kallus walked to kneel before him, his eyes narrowing. -"Yes, I think this will be fun."

Anger boiling inside his being, Kanan barely contained it and spat on the Agent's face. Kallus removed it with a winced, swiftly grabbing his captive's hair and Kanan winced in turn from the pain!

-"You're only aggravating your case, Rebel." Hissed Kallus really close from Kanan's face. He pulled more on the hair, yanking Kanan's head back, and caressed his cheek and neck skin. "And, although I prefer my cute Loth-cat, that don't mean I can't play with you, too."

Kanan instantly tensed, tugging on his wrists restrains. -"You've got us, you don't need him anymore!"

-"Oh, are you worried for him? You don't have to. I've taken good care of his _needs_ up 'til now." Kallus savored the dismayed expression on the pained face of his prisoner. "Even of those he didn't know he had..."

Kanan's expression changed for pure hatred. -"He's just a child! What did you do to him?!"

Kallus humfed. -" _Jedi_ , You have _no_ idea what I did to that sweet boy..." And he lunged to lick the startled man's cheek to his ear, biting it to blood! "but I'll give you a taste of it."

He shoved the head aside, rising to his feet to tower his prisoner once more. -"That boy... Just how much special is he to you? _What_ is he to you?"

But Kanan looked away, ignoring his torturer while moving to ease his sore legs again. They would not keep up for long if this continued...

-"Let's start with something simple." Smiled Kallus, posing his foot on Kanan's shoulder. "What was this boy's name again?" He pushed a little, instantly catching back his captive's attention as he focused to steady his leg muscles. "Ez-h... care to finish saying it for me?"

Kanan Force shoved the foot off himself and Kallus instinctively reached for the button on his wrist! Concentrating again, the Jedi stopped the finger just a millimeter away from the devil's device. They struggled, one with his mind and the other with his muscles, grunting under the effort until Kallus' smirk appeared again.

He hardly talked, but his voice still reached the rebel's ears. -"It's Ezra."

Losing his focus for a split second, Kanan's body was filled once more with suffering as the lightning covered his whole being!

When his shouts finally stopped, the pain slowly going away, he vaguely heard Kallus' voice again from behind him.

-"Ah, yes, Ezra. Such a cute name, it suits him perfectly." The Agent placed his hands on the trembling shoulders. "I already know that much. A Trooper had heard one of your rebel friends say it when you first stormed this place to rescue him." He exerced some pressure, massaging the shoulders, and each stroke slowly pushed his captive toward the floor. "No, what I want is his _full_ name."

Kanan, a veil of pain and dizziness floating in his mind, grunted again from the intrusion in his tender hole. He managed to tense his muscles again, but his grunts became groans. Each pressure lowering him, making his intimacy stretch painfully, forcing him to focus all his attention to steady his sore legs to stop the toy from entering deeper inside him.

-"It's just a name." Whispered the Agent, leaning his forearms on the shaking upper-back to let his weight push Kanan down even more. "How much are you ready to suffer before saying it?"

Cracking under the harsh treatment his sensitive inner-skin was receiving, Kanan lowly muttered one word. -"Bridger."

Kallus leaned a little more, pushing again, moving to whisper into the prisoner's ear. -"Say it again. Louder."

-"It's... His name, it's Ezra Bridger." Answered Kanan, his voice sounding pitiful, broken.

He found himself disgusting, betraying that boy like that, but the pain running in every fiber of his being, the weariness from straining sleepless hours and his fuzzy, shocked brain had won him over. Alas, the pain didn't stop there. Kallus pushed a little more again and, only when all the length of the toy was nested inside Kanan, the Agent released the shaking shoulder to pat his head. -"There, it wasn't that hard."

The beated rebel, panting again, couldn't manage any strength to move away from the Agent's hand. Although, when he heard his mocking voice again...

-"You said that much, you might as well tell me more. About him... and about your rebellion..."

A shiver passed along his spine and, as he felt his captor wrap his arms around his waist and fastened a ribbon around his penis, he snapped out of his confused state and used what remained of his strength to Force pushed him away again!

Kallus smirked, quickly pushing the button on his wrist, and his evil smile deepened at the sound of Kanan's cry. When he released the button, his prisoner had become quiet again and he knelt behind him to finish what he was doing. When he stopped moving his fingers, a light chiming sound was heard.

The Agent leaned once more against his captive's back to murmur. -"Do you want this to end?" He wrapped his fingers again around Kanan's member, feeling the tiny red ribbon around it and letting the chiming sound be heard again. "All you have to do is make that bell jingle."

Kanan shook his head, refusing to play this sadist's game, but Kallus yanked his hair again. -"No, not with your mind." And licked his ear. "With your hips."

He then released his grasp, posing his hands on Kanan's side to slide them across his chest, reaching to tease his nipples. He played with them, rubbed them, poked them, and Kanan arced back, his muscular abs and pecs showing as they contracted with each breath under the stimulations. He struggled against his wrists and legs restraints as he started to moan behind his clenched lips.

Kallus muttered, enjoying the squirming body leaned against him. -"What are you waiting for? Either you spill those information, or you start moving those hips up and down across that big toy to make the bell ring." He bit his captive's neck before rubbing his crotch against the trembling waist, whispering enticingly. "Either ways will satisfy me."

But Kanan ferociously clenched his teeth on his lower lips, biting it to blood to wake his dizzy mind and Force pushed Kallus away.

-"Such stubbornness..." The Agent rose from the floor, brushing his clothes to put his uniform back in place correctly. He then passed beside Kanan, brievely petting his sweaty hair. "Looks like you're not exhausted enough... Oh well, I'm needed elsewhere anyway." And continued to walk away.

-"W-where are you going?" Inquired Kanan, an awful presentiment giving him another kind of shiver through his dorsal spine.

Kallus smirked, answering from above his shoulder. -"I can't stay and have fun with you all day. After all, I have to take care of my cute pet, too."

Kanan's face fell, all his thoughts immediately turning to Ezra, and it filled Kallus with that wicked satisfaction, that incredible feeling of superiority.

-"Maybe, next time, you'll be more cooperative to answer me, knowing that, if I'm not with you..." The evil smirk widened. "I'm having fun with your friends..."

And the Imperial Agent left the room, his cruel laugher heard even after the door was closed and he was gone, that despicable sound burned into Kanan's tired mind.

...

He couldn't see. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move.

And, what's more, it felt like hours since he was left there!

Although, it was probably the case...

All Ezra could do was wait. Powerlessly and interminably wait with for only occupation his own thoughts. Thinking, over and over, wondering, anticipating... fearing what more was to come and, to his utter dread, all his thoughts were ultimately bouncing back to the Imperial Agent.

What was he doing? What would he do to him? Will he really return? Would he abandon him here? Alone and afraid, deprived of all his rights and left to die...

With his hands tied together above his head to a ring on the wall, his arms were becoming more numb with each minute passing. He hadn't given too much thought about those 'decorations' the first time he entered the room, but now... now he was tasting their use...

Two other rings, two feet away on each side beside the central one, were used. A long strap attached to each one held his tights just above the knees, keeping his legs well spread and, with his hands placed like that above his head, he was kept sitting on the bed, his back against the ever cold wall.

He had tried to struggle. He passed what looked like an hour tugging and pulling against the solid leather and chains, but he had finally abandoned. The restraints were too solid and they kept their hold, firmly bounding him in that lewd position.

But it was nothing. Nothing compared to the most humiliating part of this whole predicament.

No, what was worse... was the large dildo inserted in his intimate hole.

Kallus had placed it there the moment his prisoner couldn't fight back anymore, pushing it slowly but surely while Ezra was struggling against his restraints, biting furiously the ball gag in his mouth. The huge cylinder hardly took place inside the young man, stretching his tender skin as it got in.

Although his hole was now accustomed to it, it still felt strange having it inside of him. Even if he had tried to get it out as much as his restricted movement had permitted him, it was still firmly in place and each attempt, each movement had made it rub against the boy's prostate, involuntarily stimulating him.

At least, he comforted himself thinking he didn't ejaculate. Although, it wasn't because of his will. It was due to another device. One more toy that was put on him by Kallus...

A cock and ball ring.

He had felt it along his sensitive love member as it was first passed on his penis, slid across all of it to its base, then the second ring was stretched to pass around his testicles and released to wrap tightly all around his intimate parts, keeping him from ejaculating even if his life was depending on it.

At least, it had saved him from that shame for now...

And, suddenly, the calm and silence were both abruptly broken! Without notice, the toys started to vibrate, stimulating his inside and outside at the same time!

Startled, he began to struggle again, pulling and tugging strongly against his restraints and his cries filled the room as the holes in the gag ball not only made it easy for him to breath, but also gave free way for his loud moans to be heard!

Not long after, Kallus entered his room, admiring the lewd view of the naked young man in his bed, squirming and heavily panting and groaning, drool passing through the holes of the gag ball, a line of saliva sexily running across his chin.

-"Ah, that's how I like to be received in my room after a hard working day." Exclaimed the Agent, walking to his bed. "With my favorite sex toy already moaning," And he pushed on the dildo, inserting it even further. "and with his hole already well stretched for me."

Ezra's cries sounded like music to Kallus' ears. He stepped back, removing very, very slowly his uniform, making the boy linger a little more, savoring the view and the idea that Ezra was there, exposed, vulnerable and offered to him, for him to take him as he pleased. The young man could not deny him, neither with his voice nor his eyes. Bounded, he could not escape his touches, his kisses, his caresses. All he could do was to submissively moan from the stimulations and shiver from the excitement.

The desire grew in the corrupted Agent while he was anticipating the pleasure of the soft, tender skin squirming against his virile member and, dropping his last uniform's piece on the floor, he climbed onto the bed to caress and kiss Ezra's body everywhere he could.

Still blinded, all the boy's other senses felt amplified. Kallus' touch felt humid, as if he had just taken a shower, but there was still a subtle iron scent around him. The scent of blood. As if he has been covered by it and it was still there, hidden beneath the soap's perfume...

Although, all those things felt very far away from Ezra as his mind was filled by the strong stimulations he was receiving. The vibrating dildo was strongly massaging his prostate and the vibrating bullet attached at the junction of the two rubber rings ensnaring his loving parts was buzzing on that sensitive point between his penis and testicles.

Kallus caressed the soft, tan skin on Ezra's torso, kissing him here and there from his neck to his belly and up again. He enjoyed making him linger even more, making him expect him, and it's with a deep pleasure that he removed the dildo to insert his virile member inside the warm and tender intimacy of his captive. The grateful sounds, emitted by the young man relieved from the vibrating stimuli in his anus, intensely aroussed the Agent. He started to move his hard cock inside him, penetrating him deeper than the toy while pounding him passionately, soon making the boy miss the lifeless dildo.

As he intensely rubbed his virile member inside Ezra, Kallus held him close in his arms, raising him above the bed to handle him with more ease, pushing even further his cock. He continued it until reaching his apex, cuming inside the squirming young man.

Happily tired, he leaned against the boy's chest, still holding him close, and enjoyed feeling him still quivering in his arms.

-"You tensed quite a few times when I rammed you. Did you cum without ejaculation?" Teased the Agent while licking the boy's ear.

Ezra turned his head away, sobbing and moaning from the vibration still stimulating his ensnared penis and balls with no release to ease his arrousal. He was desperately pulling, tugging against his leather handcuffs with the only thought of removing the device and, when the Agent rose and begin unfastening his legs, he got the faint hope that everything would end soon.

Kallus adjusted the straps, giving them a little more length, and swiftly turned the boy to make him face the wall before reattaching the straps against his tights! It immobilized him again, hit butt lewdly raised to expose his loving hole.

-"Don't forget..." The Agent sneered beside the trembling ear. "This is punishment for having tried to escape..." And he inserted again the big dildo, making it vibrate even stronger than before!

The young man instantly began to squirm and struggle again, his groans and cries passing through his gritted teeth on the breathable gag ball! His sexy voice filled the little room while he was wriggling uncontrollably under the incredible stimulation, and, even though it soon made Kallus ready for another round, the man waited a bit longer, savoring the spectacle before his eyes while stroking his rock hard penis.

-"Oh, my sweet, sexy Ezra, I could let you like that for a few more hours and never get tired of hearing your loud moans."

The young man's wriggling body tensed again before resuming his squirming while his panting became heavier, his wobbling butt inviting Kallus even more. The man surrendered to his pulses, the temptation of touching this body so full of desires being too strong. The littelest caress he gave him made the edgy boy's whole body moved by intense tremors and he took the toy's place once again, feeling with pleasure the slender hips moving on their own against his crotch.

Kallus rammed inside Ezra again, strongly and passionately thrusting inside him, each stroke making the young man scream and moans heavily. He wrapped an arm around the small waist and used his other hand to grab the thin neck, holding his captive close while continuously pounding him and voicing just beside his ear;

-"Will you try to run away again?

Ezra clenched his fist, shaking strongly his head.

-"I don't believe you." Hissed the Agent, moving his lower hand to grab the squirming penis.

Ezra gritted his teeth with strength on the rubber ball, emitting gagged sounds.

-"Yes," Answered Kallus, grabbing the gag to lower it before caressing the freed mouth. "try to convince me with that sweet voice of yours."

-"I-I won't," answered feebly Ezra. "I won't run away."

-"Hum... no, I just can't believe you." Replied the Agent, stroking more vividly his hand on his captive's penis, still fucking his hole.

-"I swear!" Continued Ezra a little louder. "I won't..."

-"Louder!" Commanded Kallus.

-"I won't run away again!" Shouted the young man with conviction.

-"We're getting to it, but I'm not satisfied." Teased the Agent. "Now, _beg_!"

-"Please! Please believe me! I beg you, I won't run!"

-"That's it." Commented the man with a wicked pleasure in his low, enticing tone. "Now, you know what you really want..." and he lowered his hand on the trapped balls, massaging them. "Beg for it."

-"Please," begged the boy, the fabric of the blindfold before his eyes stained with his tears. "Please, let me release! I beg you, let me cum!"

-"You are not allowed to run in the corridors. Have I made myself clear? "

-"Yes, No more running in the corridors, got it! Please, let me cum!" Ezra answered immediately, his voice broken.

-"That's my good boy."

Kallus kissed passionately Ezra's back and nape while his cock was still tirelessly rubbing inside him. He removed the lower part of the rubber ring, freeing first the balls, and played with the shaking penis, twitching in his hand so fast as if it would explode. He removed the cock ring inches by inches while squeezing and stroking the virile member until, at last, he completely released the boy, letting him finally ejaculate with a deep and complete satisfaction as he filled him once again with his semen.

Intensely drained from all his strength, Ezra fainted in Kallus' hold.

 **...**

 **Well, That's what I call an intense training ;)**

 **I hope this satisfied your wishes to read some BDSM stuff :3 Don't hesitate to tell me if you enjoyed it and wish for more! :D**

 **Until next time, Take care and see you again soon! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome Back Everyone.**

 **I've been thinking a lot lately and, after reading all your supportive reviews and talking with my friends, I decided to put back everything like it was before and to properly continue this story.**

 **I know there is always the risk that everything would be deleted one day or another, but there's so much smut stuff in this section that I believe they'll have to delete more than my work if they get on this section's case.**

 **If everything gets to be deleted, rest assured because I've also uploaded this story on Archives Of Our Own under the name Lustful_Sins007 so you will always be able to read it there if something happens to it here. :3**

 **Thank you for coming back and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter :3**

 **...**

Getting out of his deep slumber, Ezra slowly woke up and carefully raised his head to look around. Soon, he realized how futile it had been since everything was still dark behind that blindfold. Remembering everything that had happened the day before, he instantly stiffened and felt strong arms holding him down in the bed!

The young man's movements had woken Kallus and he firmed his embrace around the kid's slender body, grunting to have been awakened. Blinded, Ezra could still feel the man's warm breath just beside his cheek when he whispered in his ear.

-"There's only one good way to wake up a man." Voiced Kallus in a hushed, but enticing tone.

Ezra felt the man's hands move to maintain him while he kissed him multiple time, until his lips were again just beside the tan ear. He sensed too the sheet moving when Kallus voiced again; -"Go under there and start working to put me in a good mood."

The young man hesitated, everything this man did to him making him immediately understand what he was asking of him.

-"You don't want to disobey, aren't you?" The authoritarian tone dreadly reminded him it was best to behave, or else...

Ezra moved down, searching for the Agent's intimacy despite being unable to see, but, at least, his hands were finally free. He used them to find the man's intimacy. The way he was clumsily fumbling amused and arroused event more Kallus and, when he reach his manhood, it was already well erected.

That whole sensation of being kept in the dark, helpless and blinded, was the worst. It was making the moment even more real for Ezra, restricted to his other senses, they were emphasized. He could feel so much more the throbbing member twitching in his hands and inside his mouth, rubbing against his tongue and lips. The smell of the man's sweet kept under the sheets was surrounding him, filling his nose and the sounds of satisfaction were reaching his ears as if the Agent's lips were still just beside his head.

Kallus ran his fingers in the boy's soft hair, removing the blanket to watch him as he was pleasing him.

-"Raise more your ass, I want to see you all as you move."

Ezra did as told, raising enticingly his ass, continuing to move all his body forward and backward while following the pace of his mouth and hands over the man's big member.

Kallus moved back on his bed, leaning his hands behind his head to keep watching, fully enjoying the moment, and, when he was close to reaching his apex, one of his hands just reached for Ezra's head, making sure it would stay in place until he had finished. The pleasure made his hips move on their own, thrusting inside the soft, warm and wet mouth, one last move pushing his virile member far in the young man's throat before filling it with cum. Smirking at the sight of Ezra almost choking on it, he yanked the boy by his leather collar to get him closer and covered his mouth and the back of his head.

Ezra struggled within those hands' firm grip. He tried hard to break the strong hold with his tiny fingers, but in vain. The Agent kept his clutch around his captive's head even if the kid continued to resist, smiling before the futile attempt.

-"It won't harm you. Don't be shy, swallow it." Kallus' voice teased him again and Ezra froze, hearing something under the mischievous tone. Something like a menace.

Dread filling him, the kid swallowed the lump in his throat and the cum followed the movement down. The sound he emitted while doing it made the man sneer beside his ear.

Happy, Kallus kept his hand over Ezra's mouth, just in case, and held his head against his in an awkward embrace while rubbing the fingers of his second hand in the soft blue-black hair. -"Was is good? You should get used to it, you'll have to taste it a lot more."

Ezra's hands were clenched on the man's arm before him, weakly trying to break his hold, his silent sobs only amusing Kallus more. He grabbed the kid's hair and raised his chin to start kissing him from his cheek and down his neck. He released his grip only when he was sure nothing was left in his mouth and slid his fingers to play more with his cute Ezra, caressing and kissing him across his neck and thought his nipples.

The young man silently quivering arroused the Agent again, overjoyed to see him finally behaving. He posed his palms over the shivering cheeks and kissed him deeply, enjoying him not fighting it back.

When he released the kid's lips, he whispered with a contained pleasure. -"Don't worry, you'll practice enough to get used to it. Let's start right now with round 2."

Ezra hesitated a little again, but, hurt by the sudden resistance when he thought he was winning over the kid's resilience, Kallus caressed the bandage over his tight and said with a low voice; -"What's wrong, get to it."

Afraid, Ezra got down to suck again the virile member growing once more in his shivering hands.

...

The door of their cell slid open, revealing the shadows of two Stormtroopers.

Sabine and Hera cautiously got back on their feet, wary. It has been hours since the boys were taken away and they had not the slightest clue about what could have happened to them. Comforting each other, reassuring themselves despite their predicament, they kept holding their hands together when the shadows entered the little cell while sneering.

-"Told you they were cute." Said one voice altered by the white helmet.

Second laughed, taping his rifle in his hand. -"True. So, which one do you prefer? Green or Pink?"

The first man closed the door before answering with an eager, laughing tone. -"I'll take the pink one, I know you have a soft spot for Twi'lek."

They both approached with their wicked sneering filling the air in the small room, laughing even more before Hera and Sabine's defiant recoiling.

Just when they reached to grab the girls and make them bend over, the door suddenly bursted open and Chopper rolled inside to electroshock the offender! He set his electrified arm to the highest level and made sure to stop only when the two males were uncontrollably wringing over the floor like eggs in a heated pan.

-"Chopper!" Exclaimed the girls with one voice.

Hera ran to dearly hold him. -"You arrived just in time, my old friend."

-"Beep bwopbwop baaaaahhhh"

-"You're right." Agreed Sabine. "We need to get the others back and fast!"

-"Do you know where they're being kept?" Worriedly questioned Hera. An affirmative beep reassured her immediately. "Good. Show us the way, we can't waste any time."

They grabbed the riffles on the floor and ran the fastest they could, discovering their friends were held only a few corridors away. Kanan had been brought in a solitary confinement the size of a big metal toy box with no sound of light able to enter once closed. Stretching his limbs was a pure joy, but not as much as finally putting his clothes back.

Although, if they thought that was an inhuman treatment, they stayed voiceless before Zeb's appearance.

He was strongly strapped to a torture table and barely recognizable. Every part of his whole body was covered in fresh and dried blood and two of his limbs had an angle they shouldn't have arbored. When they release him, he slid down the metal surface with a weak grunt and couldn't stand on his own.

-"Don't worry, pal. We're getting you right to the Ghost's med-room." Said Kanan while supporting his crippled friend.

-"We... still need... to find the Kid." Voiced Zeb in a weak whisper. "Can't... let him... with that monster."

-"Don't worry." Reassured Hera. "We'll find him, but not before getting you to safety."

Despite her comforting proposition, Zeb stubbornly stood on his good leg and leaned a hand on the little robot. -"Find me... my bow-riffle. I'll be fine... with the little junk pile."

Chopper beep, falsely offended, and Sabine gave the proud Lasat his weapon with a worried look. -"You sure?"

He nodded with a weak grin and they nodded in turn. There was no word who could have made a determined Zeb change his mind, so they just entrusted him to their small savior.

-"Chopper you know where Ezra is kept, too?" Questionned Kanan before they departed. Another affirmative beep. -"Show us on the nearest screen. We'll do the rest on our own."

Concerned, Hera gently held his elbow. -"You should rest too. You look exhausted."

-"I'll be fine. If what he said is true, Ezra endured worse and I can't stand by knowing that."

His determined expression made her slightly smile and they rushed outside with Sabine on their heels.

...

When they finally found Ezra, the sight offered to them behind the steel door stunned them for a second. They were shocked to see him naked, blindfolded, a bandage with a red spot on his tight, cuffs' burn on his wrists and bent over Kallus' crotch to give him a mouth service!

Seeing red, Kanan strongly Force pushed Kallus against the wall, maintaining him there while Sabine ran to help the startled Ezra before he could fall from the bed. Shoving the sickening Agent on the floor with the strongest pull he could, Kanan smiled to see him hit his head hard, quavering and incapable to stand.

Hera instantly used that moment to run to him and launched her heel into his groin, hurting him repeatedly until not only the dizziness stopped him from standing again.

Ezra was shivering into Sabine's arm, barely understanding what was happening, and when he tried to remove the blindfold, he felt a man's hand keeping it in place.

-"What's going on shouldn't be seen by the younger ones."

The kid opened his mouth on a silent protest, finally acknowledging what was happening.

-"Hera's beating the shit out of Kallus, kicking in places that shouldn't be normally allowed to be kicked, but I'm sure you won't care the least for that monster." Sabine answered his unvoiced question with a joyful tone.

Deep inside himself, Ezra realized he was enjoying the payback even if the sole voice of Kallus, although reduced to a weak lament, was instilling a deeper dread in his being. He struggled a little with his own turmoiled emotion, but the painful sounds emitted by his former captor were still somewhat satisfying.

Kanan grabbed the sheet and covered the frail body, leaning a comforting hand on the kid's back. -"We should go. It won't be long before the Troopers learn what happened here."

Ezra instantly stiffened, weakly resisting the strong arms gently wrapping themselves around him. -"I can't run away!"

The order, the conditioning, Kallus had shoved in his head was ringing again in his mind like a warning siren. Sabine pointed his injured leg to Kanan, believing he say he could not run with his leg hurt.

Kanan nodded and lifted the young man in his arms, bridal style, making sure the sheet would continue to cover him. -"Don't worry, you won't have to run. I'll transport you."

Exhausted by everything, Ezra let himself lean on the man's chest, finding so much warmth and comfort in it that he abstain from any kind of struggling. He just wanted to stay in that warm embrace, cradled and reassured.

The trio ran away to rejoin with their friends and escape in the Ghost.

During the escape, Ezra felt Kanan having issues transporting him. -"Are you alright?"

The man's voice immediately comforted him back. -"Yeah, don't worry."

But the kid was no fool. -"You are limping."

Kanan let go a faint sigh, firming his gentle grip to make him feel safe. -"Let's just say that my ass hurt a lot."

Ezra didn't ask more question, but he kinda felt sorry and reassured at the same time. He somewhat knew he would have at least one person who could understand everything that happened to him...

...

Crying from the pain, feeling like all his body from his knees to his shoulder were paralysed by the suffering, it took a really long time before Kallus could do anything else than writhe in pain and he swore between his lips.

-"No one take away what's _mine!_ I swear I'll find you again! I'll take you back to my side, boy..." He took a moment to get back his breath, his eyes narrowing with rage. "And, that day, your Rebel friends will regret to have ever gotten in my way!"

 **...**

 **Gotta love the dramatic ending XD**

 **This could still be a good end... but, would you want to read more? Don't hesitate to tell me if I should continue and get Ezra captured again :3**

 **(If you try to review and fanfiction . net tells you it's not possible to review twice the same chapter, please, consider logging off and leaving your comment as a guest. (Or you can pm me :3 ) I would be greatly grateful if you'd be willing to take a little more of your time to share your thoughts with me :3 )**

 **See you soon if you wish for it :3**


End file.
